How It Really Happend
by red-racer-fan
Summary: After all the times Merlin's magic could have been revealed its from the lamest of lame accidents. Seriously.


Arthur and his knights, Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon, Percival and Elyan were searching the woods for a group of young bandits responsible for a large loss of merchandise in the lower towns with the help of the blonde prince's sarcastic servant. When there was a very large "SNAP!" A large tree branch came hurddling straight toward Arthur and Gwaine who had momentarily dismounted from their horses to examine some foot prints. His eyes flashed gold and the branch went flying away from the pair.

Shock racked Arthur's body, _what the bloody hell?!_

Merlin on the other hand was acting as shocked as everyone else, _maybe they don't know it was me..._

"What was that!?" Leon exclaimed.

"Oh nice going Merlin now everyone knows." Lancelot said.

"Well they do now you clot pole!" Merlin yelled. Merlin turned and did an 'that didn't really happen/this guy!?' kind of grin towards Arthur and his knights.

"Merlin what is he talking about?" Arthur questioned.

"I believe he was saying how pleasant the weather is, you kno-" Merlin was cut off by Arthur.

"Merlin, he was implying that you have magic!" Arthur said.

"Well if you knew what he was saying why ask? Besides that's outrageous, me have magic, ha!" Merlin said still trying to pull off the whole, I have no idea what your talking about act.

"Oh come off it Merlin, do you or do you not have magic?" Arthur asked the man in question.

"No..?" Merlin said to the prince. Arthur gave him a very accusing glare.

"Merlin I just saw you throw a branch the size of 4 horses across the forest, we both know you can barely lift a twig, the only reasonable excuse is magic." Arthur said.

"I will have you know I can carry a lot more than a twig, guess who is always stuck getting fire wood." Merlin paused for a second before pointing a himself and waving his thumbs saying "this guyyy!"

"By god Merlin just tell them." Lancelot said.

"Looks like he got hit in the head with that branch, I better get him back to Giaus, you guys carry-"Merlin was cut off by Lancelot.

"Merlin!"

"You people really need to stop interrupting my sentences it is getting really agravat-"Merlin was begining to say when Leon spoke up.

"Stop dodging the question Merlin." Leon said trying to convince him with his eyes.

"Can I please just finish a bloody sentenc-" Merlin was cut off.

"Can magic really turn water into wine, because I am interested." Gwaine said winking at Merlin.

"Seriously Gwaine, Merlin just uses magic and your main concern is alcohol?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Well yes, I mean what else are we going to with him?" Gwaine said. "We certainly can't arrest him, he did just save our lives." he continued.

"Not the first time by the way." Merlin popped into the conversation.

"How many times have you saved us?" Arthur asked.

" I lost count after you went on that quest for the Golden Trident, yeah saved your ass from dragons and a bewitched bracelet." Merlin said.

"How did you save me from dragons?!" Arthur said annociating the you and me.

" Well it was going to come up eventually so nows a good time, right?" Merlin said cheekily grinning like a kid who just got caught stealing a cookie but grandma found him instead of his parents and let him eat it anyways. "First of all I am a warlock, born with magic. I am also the most powerful sorcerer ever and the last of the Dragon lords, I don't mean to brag but, ok I do, I am seriously pretty awesome." Merlin said jokingly.

"Look who's being an arrogant prat now" Arthur said.

"Still the one who's royal." Merlin replied.

Well there's only one thing we can do now." Gwaine began.

"Yep." Arthur said.

"Kill Uther." Gwaine said.

" Yep, WAIT WHAT!" Arthur said.

"Well nobody is going to be executing Merlin anytime soon." Gwaine said.

"Yeah!" said Lancelot and Leon.

"We are not killing my father, secondly who put you in charge of who gets executed. " Arthur exclaimed.

"Your going to kill me!" Merlin shouted at Arthur.

"No!" Arthur quickly said. "What I mean is we are not killing my father, THE KING! we need an alternative." Arthur continued.

"Preferably one where no one dies." Percival added.

"How about we wait until Arthur is King and then legalize magic, until then Merlin can hide his magic." the forever brilliant Lancelot suggested.

"Okay." Arthur said after a moment of thought. And so it was decided Merlins secret would never be mentioned but in times of danger it would be used accordingly. The horses and the men steering them headed back to the castle, completely forgetting to capture the bandits.


End file.
